Hello Beautiful
by Alannaxx
Summary: Songfic based on the song “Hello Beautiful” by the Jonas Brothers. A DallasOC pairing. Kind of short but good.


**Title:** Hello Beautiful

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Songfic based on the song "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers. A DallasOC pairing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or "Hello Beautiful" By the Jonas Brothers. I do own my character Leah, though.**

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I guess the song choice probably could've been better but I think it kind of suits it. Oh well, I hope you all like it I need some positive feedback and some constructive criticism! No flames allowed. My first fic D

* * *

Leah woke up from her annoyingly loud alarm clock. Since she had already woken up, she stood up from her bed and opened the curtains.

_That's weird, there's no sun outside yet…_ She thought to herself. Leah checked what time it was and it read 3:34 A.M. She couldn't believe that she actually woke up when she set to usually 8:00 A.M. Her parents were out on a business trip and this was only the second day that they hadn't been at home.

Leah got up and dressed up in a casual summertime dress. "Might as well get up now instead of waking up at 2:00 P.M. again. ", she said out loud. Leah smiled and stood out her balcony. She could still see a few stars out.

Leah went downstairs and fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate. She sat outside her balcony staring at her cup of chocolate. Leah glanced back at her clock and it read 3:49 A.M.

Leah moved to California a year ago because of the people she was getting associated with back in Tulsa.

"Hoodlums… ", she said to herself with sarcasm. Leah moved because her parents caught her hanging around with her friends. Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop, Darry and Dally were her lifelong friends.

When her mom remarried to a rich guy, they moved to California. Sure California was beautiful but she… it never made sense. Tulsa was the only place on her mind.

She threw the cup of chocolate out and looked at her clock; it read 3:59 A.M. She wanted to run away back to Tulsa but a sixteen year old girl like her hitchhiking? No way.

She took a deep breath and let a couple of tears drop onto the picture frame she picked up. Dally asked her if she wanted to be his girl, and she happily approved. She wasn't allowed to go back, even for a visit.

Her step-father agreed with everything her mother said. Leah glanced back at the phone and whispered, "Please call… please call, please. I'm sorry, please just call. ". Tears were starting to come down her face but she just let them roll down. Leah had never broken down in front of anyone; ever. This was hard for her. She didn't want to leave them. And it soon got more and more worse as the days went on.

_Hello Beautiful.  
How's it going?  
I hear its wonderful,  
in California_

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnngggggggg!!_

Leah jumped out of her bed and placed her picture frame under her bed so her mother wouldn't burn it or take it away. She picked up the phone and said, "Um, hello? Gregory residence…? ".

"_Hey Beautiful, miss me?_ ", a familiar voice said on the other line. She stopped breathing altogether. Leah couldn't say anything; the words were trapped inside of her throat.

"Dally, is that really you? ", Leah said really excited.

"_Hell yeah it's me. How's it going? Weather nice? I hear it's hot there, in California. Must be because you're there, huh? _", Dally said laughing.

"Yeah, the weather and the scenery are nice. It would be better if you were here. I miss you guys. All I've met here is stuck-up snobs that only want to get into people's pants. ", Leah told Dally.

_I've been missin' you.  
It's true_

"_I know it would be better if I was there. I've been missing you, you know that babe? It's true. Aw c'mon Leah, I'm sure not everyone is like that. Anyways, Sylvia has been trying to get me back but I don't want to see that desperate trash. _", Dally told her.

"Dally, don't call her that. I always said that girls couldn't keep their hands off you. ", She said jokingly to him.

"_Ha, same with you. Couldn't get you off me, now could I, Leah? _", Dally said back at her teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right. But, you couldn't keep yours off me! ", Leah said, laughing into the phone. Dallas laughed too and they started talking about the gang. Ponyboy started dating someone but they broke up unexpectedly because Two-Bit scared her away because he was drunk and fell on the floor.

"_Yeah, that Shirley girl thought that one of us killed him or somethin'! Pony realized that if a girl couldn't stand hanging around the gang for at least a minute, he doesn't like her. That's kinda hard but hey, we're a gang. Even though we may not get along all the time, it's all good. _", Dally told Leah.

Leah felt at home and she could talk all day and she wouldn't care if her mom saw the phone bill. She wanted to talk to him in person. Just like the times when they snuck out to Farmer Phillip's pasture where he had a huge tree with a tire swing. He actually didn't care if they were out there because Phillip used to baby-sit Leah when she was younger. They would lie in the grass and talk about what was going on. He would rest his back on the tree and Leah would lie on top of him; almost snuggling into his chest.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly.  
But tonight, I'm gonna FLY!  
Cause I could go across the world,_

"_Leah, baby? _" Dally asked Leah.

"Yeah, Dally? ", she asked him back feeling nervous.

"_Um, how about you come here sometime? I'll get you, you know. I would take Two-Bit's rusty broken car to see you. I'd fly to see you. I'm a get you a plane, car, motorcycle, anything. You wanna see Egypt? Sure, I'll get you there… somehow. As long as you're happy. _", Dally told Leah.

That last word made Leah break down. She was never happy in California. She was a part of Tulsa. You can take the girl out of Tulsa but you can't take out the Tulsa out of the girl.

"Dallas, I'm not happy! I hate being here with my step-dad and my mom. They never listen to me! I hate it here. I wish that I could go back. I want to come back Dallas, I really do. I want to see you! I miss those late nights that we would always spend in the lot and the times where Ponyboy or Johnny would be sneaking some food from the diner and having rumbles and stuff. ", she said and her voice started cracking in the middle of it.

Dally had never seen her so sad and upset. It made him flinch when she started crying. She never cried, no matter what.

_And see everything,  
__and never be satisfied  
if I couldn't see those eyes._

"_You know I want to be there with you. If I had to walk there, I'd have seen almost everything right? You know me, I'd try to find the easy way and I'd probably travel to Canada. _", Dally said with a joke.

"Yeah, you probably would've seen everything. ", Leah said wiping her tears and replacing them with a smile on her face.

"_Babe, even if I did see everything in the world, everything except your gorgeous eyes, there would be no damn point in this world, would there?_ ", he told her. Dally wanted to see her so badly. He hadn't seen her in a long time. Dally wanted to kiss her, to be able to hold her and know that she's real and that she's there with him. The reason that Dally loved her so much was because of her personality and how she was cool with everyone in the gang. Dally wouldn't be worried if Leah went out and about with Steve or Two-Bit. Also, the one thing that turned Dally on the most was her sparkling brown eyes. Even though brown eyes are common, her eyes sparkled. He couldn't understand it but it made her almost shine and glow.

_Hello Beautiful.  
It's been a long time,  
since my phone's rung  
and you've been on that line._

"_Leah, why haven't you called me? I've talked to you only twice and the last time you called me it was two and a half months ago. What happened?_ ", Dally asked her. It was true, she didn't call him. Only twice and the other times he called, her step-dad answered it and told him to get lost.

"Dally, the last time I called you, they threw me out of the house and into the guesthouse in the backyard. They trashed my room and burned the picture of you, Johnny and Pony down at the lake. I managed to slip the one of you and me into my shirt before they destroyed my room. Dally, there are people stationed everywhere. Bodyguards that my stupid step-father hired. My 'father' hired them because my mom warned them about me wanting to run away. That's just unfair! Bodyguards? Like who the hell does that? They are downstairs and are not allowed to come into my room. I can only go there for food. I'm trapped, Dally, I really am. ", Leah said furiously. She threw her vase across the room and it shattered.

"_Jesus Leah! Won't they come up there? _", Dally asked concerned.

"No, my step-father told them about my behaviour like this. And yes, I will clean up the glass pieces, Dally. ", Leah said to the concerned Dally.

"_Watch out babe, I don't want anything happening to you. _", Dally said to her.

"Dally, I will. ", she said, putting on her heels that she had in her room for her mother's garden party a few days ago. She put them on just in case she stepped on a glass piece.

After she had cleaned up everything she asked him, "Dally, why did you call so early? ".

"_I don't know, I felt my head spinning and then you came to my mind so I figured that you wanted me to call you. _", Dally said to Leah.

_And I've been missing you  
its true_

"Dally, I miss you so much it hurts. ", Leah said.

"_Yeah, baby, I know. Same here with me. _", Dally said, sighing after.

They both stared at the phone wanting to jump through and hug each other.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly.  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Oh yeah…  
Cause I could go across the world  
and see everything, and never be satisfied,_

"_Leah… I love you so damn much, babe. _", Dally said finally.

Leah froze. What did he just say? Did he mean it?

"I, I l-love y-you too, Dallas James Winston. ", Leah said to him, a tear coming down every word she spoke. Leah felt happy. She knew that she meant it and that he did too.

_If I couldn't see those eyes…_

Then, there was a sudden pause. She couldn't hear Dally breathing on the other line.

"Dally? Dally, are you there? Dally, please answer me! ", Leah said to the phone. She thought that the connection was lost, or that he hung up. Leah froze, part of her wanted to cry, but she didn't. She just wanted to hear his voice… She caught her breath and pressed the receiver to her ear, hoping to hear something from him. She went under her covers and buried her head in between two pillows.

"I love you Dally, I really do… ", Leah kept saying over and over again.

"I know you do. ", Dally said to her. Leah jumped up and wondered where the voice had come from.

There, standing before her was Dally, the love of her life. He stepped toward her and wiped away the tears that were staining her face.

Leah couldn't believe it. He was actually there. She placed her hands on top of his and muttered, "This is real, this is real. ".

"How d-did you come h-here, Dally? ", Leah said.

"Well, let's just say that I've been hanging at your balcony for quite a while. I snuck past your stupid ass bodyguards. ", Dally told her. Leah laughed and they both kissed each other.

Their kiss was fiery, passionate and deep. She didn't care that she needed to breath. When he pulled away for air, she said, "No! Don't Dally, don't go… ", she said, heading in for another one.

They hugged each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. Leah ran her hands in his hair.

"I've always loved your tuff hair, Dally. ", Leah said seductively.

Dally looked into her eyes and said, "I've always loved your eyes, Leah. ", Dally said back. He kissed her fiercely and picked her up and placed her on her bed. He hugged her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Why is your heart beating so fast? ", Leah asked questionably.

"Well, I guess it's talking to you, babe. ", Dally told her back, amused at the face she was giving him.

"You are a crazy- ", Leah was trying to say but she go caught off my Dally's look.

"What? What am I? ", he said playfully

"Idiot. You are my crazy idiot. ", Leah said onto his lips.

Dally hugged her and kissed her. "Idiot? I'm your idiot now? ", he also said to her, "I'll-take-you-back-to-Tulsa. ", Dally said in between breaths. Leah smiled and they furthered on her bed.

She laid down first with him on top of her. The continued to make out until practically their lips were swollen. She bit her lip as he started to give her a thoughtful look. "You're absolutely sure, right? ", he asked. She nodded forcefully. "Yes, Dallas, I'm gonna do this with you and go back to Tulsa, you here me? ", she said. He nodded and it began when he lifted his shirt up.

**

* * *

****Epilogue: Leah's parents came back and realized that their daughter had gone. On the bed, was a note explaining everything. Her parents wouldn't dare get her back or contact the police. If they did, they would for sure get into trouble for locking their daughter up like that. Leah was finally happy with her friends, and Dally.**

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know Dallas Winston's middle name so I made it up P. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and rate. Constructive criticism yes. Flames NO! This is my first fic, though. I know, the epilogue kind of sucks but I might write the actual epilogue, it depends on who liked my story. 


End file.
